swmerchandisefandomcom-20200213-history
The 30th Anniversary Collection (toyline)
The 30th Anniversary Collection is Hasbro's action figure line from 2007. The line will include 60 figures in its basic assortment. All figures include a collectors coin depicting the character.* *This does not apply to the Saga Legends collection. Wave Breakdown ---- Series 1 Wave 1 *01 - Darth Vader (Coin Album) *02 - Galactic Marine *03 - Mustafar Lava Miner *04 - R2-D2 *05 - Obi-Wan Kenobi *06 - Mace Windu *07 - Airborne Trooper *08 - Super Battle Droid *09 - Concept Stormtrooper (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 2 *10 - Rebel Honor Guard *11 - Han Solo (Millennium Falcon Gunner) *12 - Luke Skywalker (Yavin IV Ceremony) *13 - Death Star Trooper *14 - Biggs Darklighter (Rebel Pilot) *15 - Concept Boba Fett (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 3 *16 - Darth Vader *17 - Biggs Darklighter (Academy Outfit) *18 - Luke Skywalker *19 - Jawa & LIN-V8K *20 - Imperial Stormtrooper *21 - Concept Chewbacca (McQuarrie Signature Series) *22 - M'iiyoom Onith *23 - Elis Helrot Wave 4 *24 - Boba Fett (Animated Debut) *25 - Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight) *26 - CZ-4 *27 - Umpass-stay *28 - Concept Darth Vader (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 5 *29 - Hermi Odle *30 - C-3PO & Salacious Crumb *31 - Roron Corobb *32 - Yoda & Kybuck *33 - Anakin Skywalker (Liberation of the Nelvaanians) *34 - Darth Revan *35 - Darth Malak *36 - Qymaen jai Sheelal Pre-Cyborg Grievous - The 30th Anniversary Collection|Qymaen jai Sheelal (Pre-Cyborg Grievous) *37 - Concept Starkiller Hero (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 6 *38 - Han Solo (Bespin Torture Rack) *39 - Lando Calrissian (Smuggling Outfit) *40 - General Pharl McQuarrie *41 - 4-LOM *42 - Concept Snowtrooper (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 7 *43 - Ewoks *44 - Tycho Celchu (A-Wing Pilot) *45 - Anakin Skywalker (Endor Spirit) *46 - R2-D2 (Ewok Capture) *47 - Concept Han Solo (McQuarrie Signature Series) Wave 7.5 *48 - Darth Vader (Hologram) *49 - Clone Trooper (7th Siege Battalion) *50 - Clone Trooper (Hawkbat Battalion) *51 - R2-B1 *52 - Naboo Soldier (Red Variation) *53 - Rebel Vanguard (Star Wars Battlefront II) *54 - Pax Bonkik (Podracer Mechanic) Wave 8 *55 - Clone Trooper (Training Outfit w/ Snap-On Armor) *56 - Padmé Amidala *57 - Jango Fett (Rain Poncho) *58 - Voolvif Monn *59 - Destroyer Droid *60 - Concept Rebel Trooper (McQuarrie Signature Series) ---- Series 2 Wave 1 *01 - Obi-Wan Kenobi *02 - Darth Vader *03 - Commander Gree *04 - Kashyyyk Trooper *05 - Tri-Droid *06 - 2-1B (Surgical Droid) *07 - Po Nudo *08 - Mustafar Panning Droid Wave 2 *09 - Imperial EVO Trooper *10 - Imperial Jumptrooper *11 - Maris Brood *12 - Darth Vader (battle Damaged) *13 - Rahm Kota *14 - Shadow Guard *15 - Juno Eclipse Saga Legends *01 - Darth Vader *02 - Darth Maul *03 - Yoda *04 - R2-D2 *05 - General Grievous *06 - C-3P0 (with Battle Droid head) *07 - Clone Trooper (ROTS) *08 - Shocktrooper *09 - Battle Droids *10 - Clone Trooper (AOTC) *11 - Boba Fett *12 - Obi-Wan Kenobi *13 - Chewbacca *14 - Anakin Skywalker *15 - Saesee Tiin *16 - Destroyer Droid *17 - 501st Clone Trooper *18 - Princess Leia (Boushh disguise) *19 - Sandtrooper Fan Choice * - Dark Trooper (Fan's Choice #1) * - Imperial Officer (3 variant head sculpts) * - Pit Droids 2-pack (white, brown, orange) with 1 (of 2) accessories * - Sandtrooper * - Clone Commander (Coruscant) * - Clone Trooper Officer (red, blue, yellow, green) * - Biker Scout * - TC-14 * - RA-7 * - R4-I9 Vintage Figure Collection * Princess Leia (Endor Fatigues) * Han Solo (Hoth Gear) * Luke Skywalker (Bespin) * IG-88 * Bossk * Snowtrooper Battle Packs * Battle of Geonosis * Betrayal on Bespin * Droid Factory Capture * Capture of Tantive IV * Hoth Patrol * Jedi Training on Dagobah * STAP Attack Repacks * Clone Attack on Coruscant * Jedi vs. Darth Sidious * Jedi vs. Sith * The Hunt For Grievous Target Exclusive * Ambush on Ilum * ARC-170 Elite Squad * AT-RT Attack Squad * Attack on Kashyyyk * Betrayal on Felucia Ultimate Battle Packs * The Battle of Endor * The Battle of Hoth Wal-Mart Exclusive * Treachery on Saleucami Multi-Packs Internet Exclusive *Battlefront II Multi-Packs **Clones Multi-Pack **Droids Multi-Pack *Star Wars Elite Forces of the Republic Multi-Packs **Republic Elite Forces: Mandalorians and Omega Squad **Republic Elite Forces: Mandalorians and Clone Troopers Comic Packs Internet Exclusive: Wave 1 *01 - Carnor Jax & Kir Kanos (Crimson Empire) Basic: Wave 1 *02 - Darth Vader & Rebel Officer (Marvel) *03 - Governor Tarkin & Stormtrooper (Marvel) *04 - Chewbacca & Han Solo (Stormtrooper Disguise) (Marvel) Wave 2 *05 - Quinlan Vos & Vilmarh Grahrk (Republic) *06 - Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper Disguise) & R2-D2 (Marvel) *07 - Obi-Wan Kenobi & ARC Trooper Alpha (Republic) Wave 3 *08 - Dark Woman & A'Sharad Hett (Republic) *09 - Darth Vader & Princess Leia (Infinities) *10 - Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker (Heir to the Empire) Wave 4 *11 - Anakin Skywalker & Assassin Droid (Republic) *12 - Baron Fel & Derek "Hobbie" Klivian (X-Wing: Rogue Squadron) *13 - Bultar Swan & Koffi Arana (Purge) Wave 5 *14 - Luke Skywalker (Lt. Jundland) & Lt. Shan (Empire) *15 - Mouse & Basso in Stormtrooper Disguise (Empire) *16 - Republic Commando & Super Battle Droid (Star Wars Tales) Order 66 (Target Exclusive) Series 1 * #1 - Emperor Palpatine and Commander Thire * #2 - Mace Windu and Galactic Marine * #3 - Darth Vader and Commander Bow * #4 - Obi-Wan Kenobi and AT-RT Driver * #5 - Anakin Skywalker and Airborne Trooper * #6 - Yoda and Kashyyyk Trooper Series 2 * #1 - Obi-Wan Kenobi and ARC Trooper Commander * #2 - Anakin Skywalker and ARC Trooper * #3 - Tsui Choi and BARC Trooper * #4 - Emperor Palpatine and Commander Vill * #5 - Luminara Unduli & AT-RT Driver * #6 - Master Sev and ARC Trooper Vehicles * Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighter * AT-TP * Darth Vader's Sith Starfighter * General Grievous's Starfighter * Hailfire Droid * Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter * Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter * Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter * Sith Infiltrator * TIE Fighter * Trade Federation Armored Assault Tank (AAT) * V-Wing Starfighter Target Exclusive * ARC-170 Fighter Toys R' Us Exclusive * Gold Squadron Y-Wing Fighter * 181st Squadron TIE Interceptor * Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Starfighter w/ Hyperdrive Booster Ring Creatures Toys R' Us Exclusive * Bantha with Tusken Raider * Geonosis Creatures Evolutions *Vader's Secret Apprentice *The Fett Legacy *The Sith Legacy *The Jedi Legacy Repacks *Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader *Clone Trooper to Stormtrooper *The Sith Category:30th Anniversary Collection